Dette de vie par mariage
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: Rogue fait appel à la dette qu'Hermione a envers lui, pour la forcer à l'épouser afin de rehausser son image dans le monde magique. ¤Défi¤
1. Les clauses du Défi

**Défi WIKTT**

**Dette de vie par mariage**_  
**¤ LES CLAUSES DU DÉFI ¤**_

**--- Défi traduit par Wendy Malfoy ---  
**_(hé! C'est moi! LOL)_

Remboursement d'une dette par le Mariage

_Échéance à l'origine : _à partir de maintenant jusqu'au 16 mai 2006  
_Échéance du groupe HRFRHO : _à partir de maintenant jusqu'au 1er septembre 2006

_Couple :_ Hermione Granger & Severus Rogue

_Défi : _  
Rogue fait appel à la dette qu'Hermione a envers lui, pour la forcer à l'épouser et ainsi, il pourra avoir une femme respectable qui va embellir sa mauvaise réputation dans le monde magique.

_Règles : _AUCUNE!

_Quelques idées pour vous inspirer : _

Légende:  
**x **point pris  
**- **point pas pris  
(peut changer)

**x** Rogue est allé un certain temps à Azkaban.  
**x** Hermione travaille à Poudlard, mais Rogue n'est pas autorisé à aller au château.  
**- **Hermione travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie comme Auror.  
**x **Hermione refuse de faire l'amour avec lui sans qu'il ne prenne un bain digne de ce nom.  
**x **Hermione insiste pour avoir un arrangement prénuptial avant qu'il ne soit liés, même si un mariage sorcier est permanent.  
**x **Harry et/ou Ron sont en vie et déteste Rogue.  
- Harry et Ron sont morts et Hermione est la seule du trio à avoir survécu.  
**x **Draco ou Narcissa Malfoy est celui(celle) qui donne l'idée du mariage à Snape/Rogue.  
**x** Vraiment personne s'attends à approuver leur union.  
- La personne qui a attaqué Hermione durant la bataille finale, a échappé aux autorités et veut l'attraper.  
**x **Hermione ne se bat pas vraiment contre l'idée de marier Rogue, chose qui le vexe.  
- Rogue ronfle et Hermione lui fait quelque chose quand elle n'en peut plus.


	2. Le défi 1ère partie

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros! Le défi est lancé par WIKTT, traduit chez le groupe _yahoo! _HRFRHO!

**:Rating:  
**Pour le langage et les sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**!

**:Merci à ma béta correctrice! Del Naja ! Je t'adore!:**

* * *

**_Dette de vie par mariage  
¤ LE DÉFI ¤ _**

- Première Partie -

Sa peine venait de se terminer. Ils l'avaient relâché depuis moins de deux heures et dorénavant il voguait vers la terre ferme avec deux gardiens et deux autres anciens détenus. Les vagues avaient menacé plus d'une fois de faire chavirer la petite embarcation en qui, Severus Rogue au premier regard, n'avait eu aucune confiance. Même s'il avait du faire la traversé dans un baril, il l'aurait fait ! Cet endroit l'avait presque tué au bout des trois années de sentence qu'il avait purgé.

« Prenez vos affaires, on arrive ! » cria avec un ton acerbe l'un des gardiens, visiblement rebuté de faire ce travail.

Quelques instants après, le deuxième gardien amarrait l'embarcation sur un petit quai au bord d'une plage d'où on ne voyait qu'une forêt. Severus se projeta au moment où il arriva à ce même endroit. Le temps était plus maussade, sans compter que les autres détenus arrivaient avec toutes leurs forces et qu'ils étaient agités, contrairement à ceux qui revenaient de ce château digne des pires cauchemars.

« Plus vite ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! » hurla un des gardiens en poussant un des individus lessivés sur le quai où il atterrit dans un bruit sourd.

Severus était le prochain et il ne se priva pas de lancer un regard noir au gardien pour le dissuader de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas vers lui pour faire le même coup bas. Le représentant des autorités se recula par réflexe. Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas un de ces petits brigands. Son histoire était connue de tous. Ancien Mangemort de premier ordre, ancien proche de Voldemort, celui qui avait tué le grand Albus Dumbledore.

L'homme en noir, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, ceux qu'il avait lors de son procès, posa pied sur le quai de bois et ne porta même pas attention au bandit qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol. Il mit son sac de biais sur son épaule et, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, Severus se mit en marche afin de trouver un refuge pour la nuit qui allait tomber bientôt.

---

Quelques heures plus tard dans la soirée, il était dans le village moldu le plus proche du quai. Severus entra dans une taverne qui avait au deuxième étage des chambres à louer pour la nuit. Dans un bruit de porte grinçante, le peu des occupants du vieux bar se tournèrent pour dévisager l'étranger au pas de la porte.

Severus marcha jusqu'au bar où se tenait un vieux barman qui nettoyait une chope à bière, tout en mastiquant un cure-dent. « Une bière ? » demanda le vieux bonhomme à la barbe grise par endroits.

Severus hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, prenant place sur un siège et mettant son sac à ses pieds. Quand le barman lui déposa une bière devant lui, il lui demanda, « Vous avez des chambres à louer pour la nuit ? »

« Seulement si tu as de quoi payer à l'heure. Je ne les loue qu'à l'heure, » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les femmes qui s'amusaient avec des joueurs de poker ivrognes.

« Je ne veux qu'une chambre, mais je peux vous payer à l'heure, » répliqua Severus en prenant son verre et déposant un rouleau de billets.

Le barman le fixa avant de venir tendre sa main vers le rouleau d'argent avec un sourire carnassier au visage, mais Severus mit rapidement sa main sur son poignet, exigeant une réponse d'un commun accord, « Pas de problème, Monsieur. »

Severus le relâcha et finit d'un trait sa bière avant que le tenancier ne vienne lui porter sa clé pour sa chambre. Il la prit et monta immédiatement à sa chambre, son sac sur l'épaule. Durant son parcours dans le couloir, plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent à des moments différents pour laisser sortir des filles de joies qui se frottaient sur Severus. À chacune, il les repoussait avec dégoût. Si elles pensaient qu'il allait se taper des raclures de bas fond de moldues! Non, mais! Qui croyaient-elles qu'il était?

« _Elles ne te connaissent pas au moins, Severus_, » lui rappela une voix dans sa tête.

Il soupira en entrant dans sa chambre, déposa son sac dans un coin et retira ses vêtements un par un. Il alla vers son lit, mais le reflet dans la glace qui se trouvait dans le chemin, le fit stopper. Severus se regarda dans la nudité que la nuit lui offrait. Il avait beaucoup maigri en trois ans, sans compter qu'il était plus pâle et sa peau paraissait plus cireuse. Et que dire de ses cheveux, dans un désordre sans pareil, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire en ce moment?

Il en était sorti de ce mauvais rêve. Il espérait recommencer une nouvelle vie. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'on l'avait relâché?

« Pfff, comme si quelqu'un pouvait te redonner une chance... » dit-il avec lassitude et une grande fatigue dans sa voix rauque.

Il se détourna de son reflet, de peur d'en faire des cauchemars, et se glissa dans les couvertures froides du lit double qui trônait dans la petite chambre délabrée. Pourtant, il ne ferma pas les yeux immédiatement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait à faire le lendemain. D'abord, il se devait d'aller voir les Malfoy, puis ensuite se trouver un emploi qui lui permettrait de survivre au moins un temps.

Quand il se résigna à fermer un œil – jamais plus il ne pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles – les bruits des montants des lits de ses voisins adjacents cognant contre les murs le tinrent réveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Au moins, il avait la chambre jusqu'à midi...

---

Le chemin serait long. Il ne lui restait que de l'argent sorcier. Une seule solution s'imposait à Severus Rogue: le Magicobus. Mais voulait-il vraiment le prendre ? Il avait toujours détesté ce mode de transport. Mais avait-il simplement le choix ? Non.

Seulement...

Il n'avait plus de baguette. Réquisitionnée par le Ministère de la Magie lors de son arrestation et il doutait qu'un jour il la revisse dans sa main droite. Il remit son sac en bandouillère sur l'épaule et commença sa marche jusqu'au domaine Malfoy. Par chance, c'était l'automne. Pas de soleil plombant sur son crâne.

Severus ne s'arrêta que pour dîner et arriva chez les Malfoy vers les neuf heures du soir. Il poussa les grilles qui gardaient l'entrée et se dirigea vers le magnifique manoir Malfoy – malgré son état décrépi d'après-guerre. Arrivé sur le porche, il agrippa le heurtoir pour signaler sa présence et attendit qu'on vienne pour lui.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, « Professeur ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus professeur, Draco. »

« L'habitude faut croire... Mais entrez, » l'invita Draco Malfoy en se retirant dans le hall pour que l'homme puisse passer. « Donnez-moi votre cape, » fit poliment Draco à son aîné, « Je vais appeler mère. Installez-vous dans le salon, je crois que vous connaissez le chemin... »

Severus hocha la tête et déposa son sac sur le bord de la porte avant de passer dans le grand salon du manoir. La poussière était présente un peu partout sur tous les meubles de la pièce. Narcissa et Draco ne devaient plus avoir d'Elfes de maison à voir l'état de la salle autrefois resplendissante de propreté. Mais à quoi cela servirait puisque tous les invités d'autrefois étaient soit morts, soit enfermés à vie à Azkaban ?

Lucius Malfoy avait été moins chanceux (ou plus ?) et avait péri des mains de Bellatrix, la folle qui tirait dans tous les sens lors de la grande bataille. Elle a décimé plus de la moitié des hauts placés du cercle fermé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour l'arrêter, il avait fallu que Narcissa l'assomme avec le fameux range baguette à la tête de serpent de son défunt mari. Bellatrix fut retrouvée plus tard parmi les morts au sol, mais elle était toujours en vie et maintenant, elle était dans sa deuxième maison, Azkaban.

« Severus, » fit Narcissa en arrivant dans le salon, toujours aussi bien vêtue.

« Bonsoir, Narcissa, » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir pendant que Draco se dirigeait vers le bar dans le coin du salon.

« Je m'en sors. Et vous ? Comment se passe l'après-guerre ? »

« Disons que je m'ennuie des Elfes de maison, » répondit Draco en lui présentant un verre de Whiskey.

« Draco! » avertit Narcissa.

« Pardon, mère, » s'excusa son fils qui s'assit sur le sofa trois places où siégeait Narcissa, en face de Severus.

Narcissa se tourna vers son invité, « Ce n'est pas facile. Mais le plus dur je crois, ce sont les regards qu'on attire lorsqu'on sort dans des lieux publics. J'en viens même à penser que ce serait plus facile à supporter si on vivait dans le monde moldu. »

« Mère! » s'offusqua Draco.

Narcissa ne lui accorda même pas un regard, « As-tu un endroit où dormir, Severus ? »

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Bien, je prépare une chambre, » dit-elle en se levant, les deux autres hommes suivant son geste en même temps.

« Mère. »

« Narcissa, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Voyons donc! On te doit bien ça. »

« Je vais le faire, mère. Restez ici. »

Narcissa lui fit un signe de la tête accompagné d'un fin sourire. Draco passa entre eux deux, puis ils reprirent leur place pour continuer à discuter de leur situation. L'un heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées, l'autre content de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

---

Une semaine qu'il cherchait un emploi décent. Une semaine qu'il squattait l'habitation familiale de ses derniers amis dans ce monde. Aucun employeur potentiel n'avait même voulu le rencontrer. Par chance, maintenant il avait une nouvelle baguette en sa possession. Rétablir l'équilibre de sa puissance magique avait pris quelques heures, mais le soir même tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Il revenait d'une journée infructueuse dans sa recherche d'emploi. Il entra dans le manoir sans prendre la peine de frapper – il faisait partie de la maisonnée, maintenant. Il monta à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre et redescendit dans la cuisine où il attrapa un bout de pain et du fromage pour un casse-croûte d'après-midi. Il feuilleta comme chaque jour le quotidien pour y chercher les prochains emplois journaliers du lendemain.

« Toujours rien? » demanda Narcissa en entrant dans la salle des cuisines.

Severus se redressa, « Non. Je commence à perdre espoir, » avoua-t-il. « Ils ne veulent même pas me rencontrer ! Même pas pour une petite entrevue ! »

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas aller voir Minerva McGonagall ? C'est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard... »

Le regard de Severus s'assombrit et en secouant la tête, il répliqua, « Je ne peux même plus poser pied sur la pelouse de l'école. »

« Oh pardon, c'est vrai. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, quel parent voudrait de moi comme professeur pour leur marmot? »

« Même Draco a eu des problèmes avec ça. »

« J'en avais quand j'ai commencé aussi, » continua Severus en feuilletant la Gazette. « Je me demande bien qui a le poste des cours de Potions, » fit-il songeur.

« La meilleure, » fit Narcissa avec un ton de dégoût ce qui fit relever la tête de Severus. « La Granger. »

Hermione Granger.

Son nom raisonna dans la tête de Severus.

Hermione Granger.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son procès. Elle avait été présente tout au long de son instruction, même jusqu'à la tombée de sa sentence. Bien sûr, elle lui avait fait au moins ce dernier honneur. Il lui avait sauvé la vie... ou du moins, quelques années.

Hermione Granger.

Elle avait peut-être fait plus que ça, pour honorer sa mémoire. Professeur de Potions. Il savait qu'elle avait suivit la formation d'Auror pendant la guerre, aux côtés de Potter et Weasley. Mais pourquoi avait-elle rendu les armes et prit le poste de son ancien professeur ? C'était un message qu'elle voulait donner, Severus en était sûr.

« Le seul moyen serait que tu reviennes dans les grâces du monde sorcier, » le sortit de ses pensées Narcissa.

« Quoi? »

« Et bien, comme prendre une épouse... Ce serait un bon moyen pour redonner à ton image d'ancien détenu un peu plus de... Je sais pas... Valeur ? Non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » demanda Narcissa tout en mettant les pommes de terre qu'elle venait de couper dans la préparation de son potage.

Severus la regarda sceptique. La pauvre Narcissa venait de péter un plomb. Qui dans tout le monde magique voudrait d'un ancien détenu, d'un ancien meurtrier, d'un ancien Mangemort ? De plus, Severus était très conscient de son physique. Comment pourrait-il seulement séduire une femme pour qu'elle veuille bien de lui comme époux ? Il y avait toujours les potions d'attraction – ou plus communément appelées _philtre d'amour_.

Oh god.

Severus s'interdit immédiatement de continuer sur cette voie. Cela allait à l'encontre de sa propre personnalité, de ses idéaux. Ces mots étaient une aberration de la littérature ! Et de la magie. Il ne s'abaissera pas à ce type de moyens pour pouvoir avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« Tu vois, en prenant une bonne épouse, » continuait Narcissa pendant que Severus ne lui portait que très peu d'attention, « cela ferait de toi, aux yeux des autres, un homme dont le passé est loin. La seule contrainte, c'est qu'il te faut une personne déjà bien vue par la société... Arfff! Je n'en vois aucune. »

« Stupide Granger! » s'écria Draco en arrivant dans la cuisine familiale.

Severus se retourna avec un sursaut vers le blond qui balança son sac avec fureur sur le banc en bois près du foyer. Un peu plus et il le balançait dans le feu. À ce moment, Severus se dit en lui-même qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un écran lumineux où défilerait un 'Épouser Hermione Granger' comme seul slogan, qui passerait en boucle toutes les 5 secondes. (1)

Après tant de _signes_, Severus fut perdu dans le flot de dialogues entre Narcissa et son fils sur le manque de savoir vivre d'une certaine Professeur de Potions, Sang-de-Bourbe, qui revint sur la décision du Professeur de DCFM à propos de retenues de jeunes Gryffondors qui sont encore moins éduqués que la vieille génération.

C'est avec un mal de tête que l'ancien Professeur se coucha ce soir-là. Et c'est en sueur qu'il se réveilla dans la nuit, à cause des rêves mélangeant les différentes conversations qu'il avait eu juste avant le dîner. Il prit une troisième douche froide et se recoucha pour la quatrième fois avant que le réveil ne sonne une dizaine de minutes après.

Et une nouvelle journée qui recommençait...

* * *

(1) L'idée de l'écran avec le slogan est à Lied... Merci de me permettre de l'utiliser ;) (tu me manques! é.è)

* * *

merci de me lire, chers lecteurs-chères lectrices!

bisous,  
«´¨¤._Wendy Malfoy_.¤´¨»


	3. Le défi 2e partie

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros! Le défi est lancé par WIKTT, traduit chez le groupe _yahoo! _HRFRHO!

**:Rating:  
**Pour le langage et les sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**!

**:Merci à ma béta correctrice! Del Naja ! Je t'adore!:**

**:Merci pour vos Reviews, je vous aime :):**

* * *

_**Dette de vie par mariage  
¤ LE DÉFI ¤ **_

- Deuxième Partie -

Son réveil allait sonner dans quelques minutes. Regardant passer les minutes, Hermione Granger le fixait d'un regard dans le vide depuis une heure. Il était libre depuis une douzaine d'heures, tout au plus. Elle se décida à se lever, empêchant son réveil de sonner pour ce matin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se relaxa sous la douche avant d'entreprendre une nouvelle journée de cours.

Professeur de Potions.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait voulu faire dès qu'elle les vit l'emporter vers la prison des sorciers pour qu'il passe les trois années suivantes à moisir, à dépérir, à se mourir... Et pourquoi ? Pour elle. Non. À cause d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour elle. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait _pour_ elle. Pourtant les faits étaient là, montrant le contraire.

L'eau coulant le long de son corps, de ses bras, de ses jambes, Hermione se laissa aller dans le passé qu'elle n'avait pu, qu'elle ne pourrait et ne voudrait jamais oublier. Elle n'avait été qu'une petite insolente. Une idiote de première. Mais il l'avait protégé comme il avait pu.

Au moins Harry avait témoigné pour lui éviter une partie de la peine à laquelle il aurait eu droit. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Pas pour lui, pas pour Rogue, mais pour Dumbledore. Pour la mémoire de son vieux mentor. Pour une fois, les secrets de l'ancien directeur à la barbe blanche avaient été dévoilés. Harry n'avait pas voulu les accepter, mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il lui devait bien ça. De toute façon, il était bien l'homme de Dumbledore. Tout comme Severus Rogue l'était aussi, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Hermione ferma l'eau et sortit de la douche pour venir se placer devant le lavabo afin de se brosser les dents et ensuite, sa crinière mouillée. Elle passa une main sur le miroir pour essuyer la buée qui s'était formée et se regarda. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même visage bien qu'il ait pris quelques rides de sagesse. Toujours les mêmes cheveux en broussaille bien qu'ils étaient juste un peu plus coopératifs. Toujours les mêmes yeux chocolat bien qu'ils aient une lueur de tristesse beaucoup trop souvent durant les trois dernières années.

Elle termina ses soins et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller sobrement de... noir. Elle le lui devait. Elle lui devait trois années. Elle lui devait bien plus.

---

Le Professeur Granger entra dans un tourbillon de capes sombres dans la salle de cours, « Vos manuels à la page 235 ! On enchaîne rapidement la leçon d'hier. Qui peut me dire la potion préparée ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent. Elle désigna une étudiante blonde qui eut la bonne réponse pour la modique somme de deux points pour la maison des Bleu et Bronze. Le cours, comme tous les autres, était divisé en trois parties. La plus courte en début d'heure était une révision du cours précédent, les élèves remplissaient les dernières lignes de notes pour la potion étudiée, puis venait la théorie pour la potion du jour qu'ils préparaient lors de la troisième partie du cours.

Ordonnée, digne de l'ancienne étudiante disciplinée qu'elle était, Hermione n'était pas aussi sévère que McGonagall et encore moins exigeante que Rogue, mais ses élèves savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de glander durant ses cours – ou en dehors avec la pile de devoirs et d'essais qu'elle leur donnait. Mais elle voulait le meilleur de ces gamins et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait. La structure, la rigueur, l'effort, la volonté d'apprendre.

Hermione se leva son livre à la main, « Lecture, Miss Madison. La potion de ratatinage. »

Ladite Miss Madison commença la lecture, Hermione passant entre les rangées et avertissant par moment ceux qui chuchotaient à leur voisin. Après que la jeune Serpentard eut fini sa lecture sur la potion, Hermione retourna vers l'avant de la classe et d'un simple coup de baguette, la démarche à suivre s'inscrivit sur le tableau noir de la salle de cours. Tous les brûleurs se mirent en marche et la préparation de la potion s'enchaîna.

« En silence, Monsieur Macphey ! » ordonna Hermione.

« Oui, M'dame, » répondit le jeune Macphey qui se tut pour le reste du cours.

Jetant quelques coups d'œil au déroulement de la partie pratique, Hermione se contenta de corriger les copies de la classe précédente. Depuis le matin, elle n'était pas parvenue à se changer les idées. Elle repensait à son ancien professeur de Potions. Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Avait-il un endroit où aller ? De la famille ? Des amis ?

Elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir – ou du moins déduire une partie de ces questions. Il était probablement retourné voir les Malfoy. Eux aussi avaient eu droit à la bonté d'âme de Rogue. Narcissa Malfoy avait pu garder une partie de sa fortune et le manoir. Draco avait été blanchi en partie – portant le tatouage des Ténèbres – il avait au moins évité Azkaban.

Hermione posa sa plume et son regard se perdit parmi les tables de ses élèves. Elle se leva et marcha dans l'allée centrale jusqu'au fond de la salle avant se rester là en silence. Elle n'observait pas ses jeunes sorciers. Non. Elle observait son bureau. _Son_ bureau.

Elle se revit dans la salle de classe à sa place entre Harry et Ron. À préparer une des Potions du planning qu'il avait choisi. Elle le revit là en avant, devant tous ces crétins de gamins sans cervelle, comme il le disait et le pensait si souvent. Hermione se demanda si lors de toutes ses années, il avait eu à un moment ou à un autre, juste une fois, le plaisir d'enseigner à tous ces apprentis sorciers...

Sûrement, sinon comment aurait-il fait pendant tant d'années pour supporter son existence ?

---

Une semaine qu'elle le savait revenu dans le monde magique. Une semaine qu'elle se demandait encore et encore ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses journées de liberté. Une semaine qu'elle se retenait de lui envoyer son hibou pour voir s'il pouvait le trouver, pour avoir des nouvelles. La Gazette en avait parlé la journée de sa libération, mais plus rien depuis. Disons qu'il n'était plus le quotidien d'antan. C'était devenu plus une rubrique de demandes ou d'offres d'emploi. C'était un peu compréhensible, l'après-guerre se faisait encore sentir.

« Hermione ! »

« Harry ! Ron ! » dit-elle en se levant pour donner une accolade à chacun de ses amis.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Ron lorsqu'ils prenaient place autour de la table des Trois Balais qu'Hermione avait choisie.

« Bien, bien. Et vous ? »

« Voilà trois bièraubeurres, » les interrompit Madame Rosmerta qui travaillait toujours au pub depuis toutes ces années.

« Merci, » répondirent en chœur les trois amis.

« Harry a une nouvelle à t'apprendre, » répondit Ron à Hermione.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pansy est enceinte, » dit Harry en souriant.

« Wow ! Félicitations ! » répliqua Hermione en trinquant au prochain venu.

Hermione ne le croyait pas encore. Pansy Parkinson avait espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre, rapportant beaucoup d'informations pour faire tomber Voldemort. Quand Harry perdit Ginny dans les derniers moments de la guerre au dépens de Draco Malfoy, il s'était retrouvé à ruminer contre le couple avec l'autre délaissée par son amour. Ce qui au début avait été une alliance pour briser le couple, s'était avérée au cours des années être plus qu'un simple accord.

Cependant, contrairement à la relation de la rousse et du blond – dont la mère n'en savait toujours rien –, Harry et Pansy s'étaient mariés dès que le brun à la cicatrice était sorti du coma magique dans lequel l'anéantissement de Voldemort l'avait propulsé. Et maintenant, ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Comme la vie avançait à grand pas. Ron et Luna Lovegood s'étaient trouvés un peu après la grande bataille et n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Deux nouveaux Weasleys avaient vu le jour depuis lors. Le premier de deux ans maintenant et le dernier d'un an.

Il ne manquerait plus que Ginny soit enceinte à son tour. Bien que Malfoy dise sans cesse '_Pas avant le mariage!_', enfin, pour les enfants et non autre chose. Leur couple n'avait pas très bien été accueilli par la famille, mais au fil des trois dernières années, le charme Malfoy avait su gérer. Il était à ce moment, un petit-ami acceptable. Pas plus... Quand il ferait sa proposition, peut-être qu'il monterait de quelques grades dans l'estime de sa belle-famille.

« À quand le vôtre ? » la sortit de ses pensées Ron.

« De qui ça vôtre ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et bien, toi et Xavier ! Qui d'autres ? » rigola Ron.

« Oh... » fit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Harry comprit vite le message, « Désolée, Mione, on ne savait pas. »

« Non, c'est rien... C'était voué à l'échec de toute façon. Moi, étant ici plus de la moitié de l'année et lui en Amérique. »

Les deux garçons lui commandèrent une autre bièraubeurre et après quelques heures de bavardage entre amis, ils la reconduisirent jusqu'aux abords du domaine de Poudlard. Elle alla dans ses quartiers au troisième étage, dans l'aile des appartements des professeurs et après une douche rapide, se coucha.

Xavier Smith.

Un jeune sorcier qu'elle avait connu lors de ses stages internationaux pour sa formation d'Auror. Ils avaient été ensemble presque quatre ans, mais au final, si on condensait leur relation hachée, cela ne donnait pas plus de deux ans complets. Il avait rencontré une autre fille. Une américaine aux cheveux longs et lisses, et pourquoi pas, blonde tant qu'à y être...

Hermione soupira dans son lit et se retourna agrippant un oreiller et le serrant contre elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'avait été que son échappatoire pour que ses deux meilleurs amis arrêtent de la harceler avec ses histoires de cœur. Oui, elle l'avait trouvé charmant. Oui, il était un garçon parfait pour le mariage et les enfants, mais non, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Elle s'endormit sur ses pensées et rêva à un couple d'Américains avec leur maison résidentielle au volets bleus, la petite clôture blanche autour, leur labrador crème jouant avec leurs enfants tout aussi blonds que dans n'importe laquelle des annonces publicitaires qui faisaient si clichés américains.

---

Le week-end fut bien accueilli par Hermione qui devait se rendre chez les Potter pour la soirée de l'annonce officielle de la grossesse déjà bien entamée. Elle fit un détour par le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre un petit quelque chose pour les futurs parents, ou plus pour le futur bébé. Elle déambula parmi les sorciers et sorcières qui venaient faire leurs courses, pendant près d'une heure et transplana aussi rapidement que possible vers la maison de Godric's Hollow.

« Juste à l'heure comme à l'habitude, » fit une voix traînante derrière elle. « Je pensais t'avoir vu partir, il y a une heure du château. »

Hermione lui montra son paquet, « J'ai fait un détour par le Chemin de Traverse. Bonjour, Ginny, » ajouta-t-elle pour la rousse qui lui fit une accolade chaleureuse.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Je suis contente de te voir. »

Les trois invités prirent le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la petite maison de banlieue qui se trouvait dans une zone d'anti-transplanage très protégée. Hermione sentit la magie de protection en pénétrant dans la bulle invisible et magique, tous ses membres étaient comme parcourus d'un léger frisson.

Draco lui, remit sur le vif du sujet la manière qu'elle avait eu de contre-répondre à sa décision de blâmer deux Gryffondors qui ne faisait que se bécoter dans les couloirs, « Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que c'était des Gryffondors dépravés qu'il fallait que tu les défendes ! »

« Oh, arrête un peu avec ça, Malfoy! Comme si tu n'avais jamais fait ça durant toute ta scolarité ! »

« Jamais ! » Ginny toussota à ses côtés, « Jamais dans les couloirs de l'école, » se reprit-il.

« Oh laissez donc vos histoires d'école entre les murs de Poudlard, s'il vous plait ! » fit Ginny en entrant dans la cour et prenant le chemin de dalles dans le gazon pour rejoindre l'arrière de la maison.

Hermione et Draco grognèrent avant de la suivre et de se retrouver dans le jardin où une longue table avait été placée, « Ginny ! Hermione ! »

« Salut, Harry ! Où puis-je déposer ça ? » demanda Hermione en embrassant Harry.

« Hermione, » grogna son ami. « Tu n'étais pas obligée. Tu peux le mettre sur la table du buffet. »

« Oh par-dessus la pile de cadeaux, tu veux dire ? » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, « Mouais... J'avais pourtant demandé aucun cadeau ! »

« Potter. »

« Malfoy. Tu peux rejoindre ta _fiancée_, » répliqua Harry en serrant tout de même la main de son rival.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et rejoint Ginny qui saluait Pansy.

Après l'annonce officielle, bien que tous les invités présents le savaient déjà, le dîner fut servit et les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table. Pansy, Luna et Ginny parlaient ensemble d'enfants. Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et même Draco débattaient à propos du championnat de Quidditch en cours. Et Hermione écoutait Molly et Arthur parler avec fierté de leurs petits enfants à Bill, Fleur et Charlie qui était de passage en Angleterre.

Il allait sans dire qu'Hermione se sentait bien seule parmi cette grande famille. Elle regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur que ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle était arrivée. Elle soupira et prit son mal en patience pour encore un peu de temps avant de remercier Harry et Pansy pour l'invitation, mais qu'elle devait rentrer parce qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Hermione les félicita une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le point de transplanage le plus proche.

Épuisée par sa journée, elle se mit à lire un livre dans sa bibliothèque, bien emmitouflée dans une couverture, un verre de vin posé sur la petite table à ses côtés. Sa lecture fut de courte durée. Les petits coups portés contre la fenêtre du salon se firent insistants et Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir à l'oiseau de proie qui lui apportait un message soigneusement enroulé.

Elle déposa le volatile sur le dossier du sofa et lui retira son fardeau, « Mais qui es-tu toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ? »

Hermione déroula le parchemin et fut surprise de voir cette écriture qui lui disait:

_Miss Granger,  
Un mot, rien de plus. _

_Demain midi aux Trois Balais.  
S. Rogue _


	4. Le défi 3e partie

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros! Le défi est lancé par WIKTT, traduit chez le groupe yahoo! HRFRHO!

**:Rating:  
**Pour le langage et les sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**!

**:Merci à ma béta correctrice! Del Naja ! Je t'adore!:**

**:Merci pour vos Reviews, je vous aime :):**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dette de vie par mariage  
¤ LE DÉFI ¤ _**

- Troisième Partie -

Severus Rogue n'était pas encore parti. Il hésitait encore. Devrait-il s'y rendre? Avait-il fait une erreur? Il se leva et remit sa cape noire sur ses épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et alla payer son thé au nouveau tenancier du Chaudron Baveur. Severus traversa du côté sorcier et transplana pour Pré-au-Lard.

Il avait soigneusement préparé son Transplanage afin d'apparaître à l'autre bout du village. Il ne voulait pas attirer trop d'attention sur lui. Severus regarda dans le village et commença sa marche. Peu de gens se trouvaient dans le petit village sorcier, mais il rabattit tout de même son capuchon sur sa tête. Une petite nostalgie le submergea. Il n'était pas encore revenu par ici.

L'homme stoppa devant le bâtiment du restaurant où il avait donné rendez-vous à son ancienne élève. Il respira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte et entra. Il remit son capuchon sur son dos et releva les yeux pour scruter la salle.

---

Hermione Granger était arrivée le matin. Une pile de copies pour passer le temps et attendit patiemment son ancien professeur, en corrigeant les devoirs de ses élèves. Quand l'heure approcha midi, elle rangea ses papiers et se commanda une autre bièraubeurre.

À midi tapantes, la porte s'ouvrit et elle releva la tête pour regarder l'arrivant, mais ses yeux se baissèrent avec désolation. Il était en retard. Avait-il décidé de ne pas venir ? Avait-elle fait la bonne chose en donnant une réponse affirmative à l'oiseau messager ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir...

Mais elle attendit. Encore un peu. Lui donner une chance. Il viendrait, il était un homme de parole après tout. Jamais il n'avait dit quelque chose pour se reprendre par la suite. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle l'attendrait toute la journée s'il le fallait. Juste pour se dire qu'elle l'avait attendu.

---

Elle était là. Et semblait perdue dans la lecture d'un livre. Elle n'était pas partie. Elle l'avait attendu. Severus sourit intérieurement et s'approcha de la table. Hermione releva la tête pour voir l'homme toujours vêtu de noir devant sa table.

« Ce siège est pris ? » demanda-t-il par politesse, peut-être même taquinerie.

« Absolument. Mais l'occupant vient d'arriver, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ses yeux chocolat suivirent ses gestes, puis elle prit conscience de son livre sous ses paumes et le referma avant de le faire glisser sur le côté. Elle fit signe à Mme Rosmerta qui arriva à leur table. Severus commanda un thé et Hermione reprit ce qu'elle buvait depuis son arrivée.

« Alors, un mot, rien de plus, » Hermione répétait ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu le soir avant. « Vous m'intriguez. »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous avez pris le poste de professeur de Potions, » Severus détourna la conversation,son sujet premier viendrait bien vite lors de cette rencontre.

Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise et lui fit un sourire gêné, « Draco Malfoy, je me trompe ? »

« Pour une fois, si. Vous vous trompez, » répondit Severus en disant un rapide merci à la tenancière qui était revenue avec leurs commandes.

« Oh, » fit Hermione en regardant sa boisson, « Je... »

« Narcissa Malfoy, » coupa Severus avec un demi-sourire sournois.

Hermione lui sourit de plus bel, « Je vois. J'étais pas loin, n'empêche. »

« Je vous le concède. »

Hermione fit un petit sourire avec un semi-soupir. Puis un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux. Severus la regarda longuement. Détaillant chaque centimètre de son visage, de ses cheveux, de sa robe bleue sombre qu'elle portait à merveille. Hermione se sentait scrutée, mais ne disait rien. Elle le laissa la détailler, lui épargnant son regard pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise de la fixer.

Elle évitait son regard, il savait qu'elle se sentait observée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le pub, qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les retirer. Elle avait changé. Pas beaucoup, mais il s'était attendu pendant un moment à voir et à rencontrer la gamine de Poudlard. Celle qu'elle était du temps de sa scolarité. Prête à exploser pour défendre ses droits ou seulement pour faire entendre ses idéaux.

Il brisa le silence, détournant son regard d'onyx, « Je voulais... Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous demander un service... »

Hermione releva ses yeux vers l'homme et haussa un sourcil, « Un _service _? »

Severus avait compris la nuance qu'elle avait faite, « Vous avez raison. Je suis ici à cause de la dette que vous me devez. »

« Je vois, » fit-elle les joues un peu rosies, « J'accepte. »

Severus tiqua. Est-ce qu'elle venait d'accepter sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait ? Bon Dieu, le monde avait tellement changé durant son absence. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait contesté. Mais au lieu de cela, elle avait accepté.

« Vous ne savez même pas ce que je veux. »

« C'est vrai, mais je vous le dois. Dette sorcière. Je n'ai pas le choix, » dit-elle avec sérieux.

« D'accord, » continua Severus, « Je veux que vous deveniez ma femme. »

---

Hermione revenait vers Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas si elle dev ait sauter dans les airs ou se jeter dans le lac. Ce qui la dérangeait dans cette histoire ce n'était pas tant la proposition de Severus, mais les raisons de la demande et les raisons du choix de femme qu'il avait eues.

Elle secoua la tête et s'arrêta pour regarder le lac immobile. Il avait au moins voulu qu'elle prenne quelques jours pour rendre sa décision finale. C'était une chose qu'Hermione avait appréciée, prouvant qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer complètement l'épreuve. Elle baissa les yeux et s'accroupit pour prendre une feuille de chêne qui s'était accrochée à son soulier. Tout en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, elle soupira et continua son chemin, sachant que malgré tout elle allait accepter la proposition de Severus Rogue.

Il y aurait quelques points à éclaircir, mais sinon, elle savait qu'elle allait répondre 'oui' à Severus Rogue pour prendre son nom.

En entrant dans ses quartiers, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et y déposa son sac d'école et l'ouvrit pour prendre de quoi écrire sa réponse qu'elle enverrait dans la minute suivante. Pourquoi faire attendre l'homme si elle savait déjà quoi répondre.

Ce n'était peut-être pas seulement une dernière chance pour Severus Rogue, mais aussi une dernière chance pour Hermione Granger.

---

Severus la regarda partir avant de se retourner et de faire son bout de chemin. Il lui avait dit de prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Il n'avait rien voulu lui imposer. Même si c'était le seul espoir pour revenir dans les grâces du peuple magique.

Si Hermione Granger acceptait, alors il pourrait se trouver un emploi, partir de chez Narcissa et Draco et reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale. Oui, elle lui devait une dette sorcière, mais il n'y tenait pas plus que ça. Sinon, il serait venu la voir bien avant.

Il transplana au domaine Malfoy et entra dans le manoir, toujours s'accrochant à ce mince espoir. Il monta à l'étage et se coucha sur son lit, une main sous la tête, l'autre sur son ventre. Severus ne savait pas si elle finirait par lui dire oui. Avait-il été aussi imbécile de ne pas le lui imposer ? Avait-il laissé échapper sa seule chance ?

Severus secoua la tête et se mit en position assise lorsqu'il entendit une chouette frapper la fenêtre avec son bec. Il la fit entrer et décrocha le parchemin à sa patte.

_Professeur,  
je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Pour ma conscience et pour moi. Je pense sincèrement que la bonne réponse serait d'accepter votre proposition. _

_Ma seule requête est de faire un arrangement prénuptial. Un contrat magique pour me permettre (ainsi qu'à vous, je suppose) une certaine assurance sur certains points pour ce mariage. _

_Bien à vous,  
H. Granger – Rogue à en devenir... _

L'homme laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il n'en revenait pas. Hermione avait accepté. Il fronça les sourcils et repris la lecture du message. _La bonne réponse_. C'était bien Hermione Granger. Il regarda l'oiseau qui se tenait sur le dossier de la chaise de la petite table de travail. Voulait-elle une réponse ? Il ouvrit un panneau du bureau et en sortit un parchemin où il griffonna quelques lignes.

---

Hermione allait descendre pour le dîner quand sa chouette entra dans ses appartements. Elle se retourna et alla à sa rencontre. Elle attendait une réponse, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait aussi vite. Disons qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été des plus lentes pour lui répondre. Elle déplia le parchemin et lut l'écriture stylisée de son futur mari.

_Miss Granger,  
si je vous ai demandé de vous accorder quelques jours pour prendre la meilleure des décisions et non celle qui s'impose au vu de votre dette envers moi, c'était pour une raison. Je suis conscient que je ne trouverais jamais une femme aimante, mais je n'ai que faire d'une femme soumise. _

_Veuillez, s'il vous plait, prendre plus d'une heure pour y réfléchir. _

_Sincèrement vôtre,  
S. Rogue._

« Quoi ? Mais... »

Hermione attrapa un papier et gratta avec férocité les quelques lignes de sa réponse avant de descendre dîner parce qu'elle avait soudainement très faim. Elle avait envie d'aller décortiquer son poulet au plus vite!

---

« Draco n'est pas là? » demanda Severus curieux de ne pas voir le jeune Malfoy à table quand habituellement, il revenait pour tous les dîners.

« Non, il est resté au château ce soir. Il m'a envoyé une missive pour me dire qu'il y aurait des annonces importantes durant le dîner à Poudlard et que sa présence était nécessaire », expliqua Narcissa ne sachant pas qu'elle avait encore été dupée par son cher et tendre fils.

Severus haussa les épaules et déposa sa serviette sur ses cuisses avant de prendre la cuillère à soupe. La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et Narcissa releva la tête avec un froncement de sourcils. Severus reconnut la chouette et se leva immédiatement.

« Pardon, Narcissa. Je reviens, » dit-il en prenant la chouette sur son avant-bras.

Il s'arrêta dans le corridor et ouvrit la lettre qui lui était indéniablement adressée.

_Severus (puis-je vous appeler Severus? Non? Et bien j'en prends l'initiative!),  
écoutez, quand une jeune fille '_respectable_' vous dit qu'elle deviendra votre épouse sans même qu'elle sache ce que vous valez au lit, je dirais à votre place, « oui, merci, quand est-ce qu'on se rencontre pour les arrangements? » _

_Maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis, dites-moi vos disponibilités pour une rencontre avec mon avocat afin d'établir le contrat ? Vu ma position dans l'école, je suis libre les soirs et les week-ends seulement. _

_Au plaisir,  
H. Granger – qui commence à douter du futur Rogue... _

Étrangement, la missive fit sourire Severus. Non, elle n'était absolument pas la jeune femme soumise à qui il avait pensé lors de la rédaction de sa réponse. Enfin. Elle bougeait, elle rageait. Il aimait ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre avec une femme qui serait à toujours lui dire oui pour tout et rien.

Il remercia la chouette qui s'envola, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à rendre pour la soirée et c'est sereinement qu'il mit la lettre dans une de ses poches avant de retourner dans la salle à manger pour finir son repas. Il lui répondrait mais laisserait Hermione redescendre de son nuage de colère avant.

---

« Maître Chang va vous recevoir, » les avertit finalement la secrétaire de l'avocat d'Hermione.

Ils se levèrent, mais Severus lui ouvrit la marche de la main. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où...

« Bonjour, Cho ! »

« Hermione ! Quelle surprise de te voir sur mon horaire ! Professeur Rogue ? « demanda Cho surprise de voir son ancien professeur de Potions. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, « Hermione, je croyais que c'était pour un contrat prénuptial que tu étais ici... »

Hermione eut un rire nerveux. « Oui, c'est bien ça, » dit-elle en prenant place sur une des chaises en face du bureau de l'avocate.

Après avoir fait signe à l'homme en noir, Cho s'assit face aux deux futurs mariés, ne sachant pas encore si tout ça n'était pas une grosse farce. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione enchaîna assez rapidement sur ce qu'elle voulait comme contrat magique.

« Miss Granger, si je peux me permettre, le mariage sorcier en tant que tel est déjà impossible à défaire sans risquer la perte des pouvoirs magiques et dans le meilleur des mondes, la mort des époux qui finalement auront vécu mariés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... »

« Reprends ton souffle, Severus, » fit Hermione en se tourna vers lui. « Je ne veux pas seulement une garantie d'un mariage qui va durer. Cho écrit, » ordonna-t-elle en sortant une feuille où était griffonné quelques lignes, « De un, j'exige fidélité – il en va de soi que je vais respecter ce point aussi. De deux, un minimum de trois enfants... »

« TROIS ? » s'étrangla Severus, soutirant un rire étouffé de la maître.

« J'ai été enfant unique et j'ai toujours voulu avoir un minimum de trois enfants ! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'épouse que je vais vivre sans le plaisir de devenir mère. »

« Je veux bien avoir UN enfant, mais TROIS ? » répéta Severus, pour finalement faire un vague signe de la main, « Peu importe, quoi d'autre ? »

Hermione acquiesça avant de continuer, « De trois, je refuse de faire l'amour sans que monsieur ici présent ne prenne un bain décent... »

« Qu'est-ce que cela est supposé signifier ? » fit Severus d'une voix dangereuse.

« Mais rien... »

« Mais encore... »

« Ok, mais ne te fâche pas, » commença Hermione.

« On va essayer. »

Hermione soupira, « Je ne dis pas que tu ne te laves pas, mais est-ce que tu savais qu'il existe une multitude de savons odorants qui pourraient... »

« JE ME LAVE ! »

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire mais si tu ne sentais plus le renfermé, ça serait un plus ! »

« Ça suffit. »

Severus se leva et Hermione en fit de même pour lui bloquer le chemin, mais il continua, « Severus, d'accord, on efface ce point. Écoute-moi, je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas. Je m'excuse, » dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

Il s'arrêta, la jaugea du regard et revint sur ses pas.

Le contrat fut établi, puis signé...

* * *

merci de me lire, chers lecteurs-chères lectrices!

bisous,  
«´¨¤._Wendy Malfoy_.¤´¨»


	5. Le défi 4e partie

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros! Le défi est lancé par WIKTT, traduit chez le groupe _yahoo! _HRFRHO!

**:Rating:  
**Pour le langage et les sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**!

**:Merci à ma béta correctrice! Del Naja ! Je t'adore!:**

**:Merci pour vos Reviews, je vous aime :):**

**:Note de l'auteur:  
**Bonjour à tous!  
Pour commencer, j'adore l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma fic... J'aimerais seulement prendre le temps de vous dire que je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce défi qui devait être un OS initialement, mais qui comme toujours a muté en mini-fic... Voilà le pourquoi du comment ça va vite et que vous avez l'impression que je brûle des étapes. Par contre, j'aimerais vous dire que j'essaie en toute honnêteté de ne pas trop en brûler (sauf que je serais à reprendre au début de la cinquième partie -.-' MDR)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et toutes ;)

* * *

_**Dette de vie par mariage  
¤ LE DÉFI ¤ **_

- Quatrième Partie -

Hermione s'effondra sur son sofa. La journée avait été longue. Presque tous les arrangements avaient été faits à ce moment. Severus n'y avait participé qu'au minimum et Hermione le comprenait, après tout elle ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix sur les préparatifs. Elle ne voulait pas – ou n'avait même jamais rêvé – d'un mariage grandiose, mais même pour un mariage simple tout semblait compliqué. Peut-être même plus, surtout en ces moments.

La vie de la communauté sorcière étant sur une pente ascendante pour atteindre un futur meilleur, pour faire oublier les années noires. Tous les commerçants ou presque voulaient faire de grandes affaires, et le domaine du mariage était l'un des plus prospères. Ainsi, étrangement un mariage simple coûtait plus cher qu'un grand mariage. Les marchands faisaient des meilleurs prix pour ceux qui commandaient en grand.

Mais Hermione ne s'en était pas trop formalisée, son compte en banque n'avait que très peu servi, alors même si son mariage lui coûterait plus cher qu'un mariage en grand, et bien ce n'était pas si grave. Elle – et Severus, doutait-elle – n'avait que faire d'alarmer toute la populace sorcière. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas eut le choix et durent payer pour la publication des bans une portion de parchemin de la Gazette du Sorcier puisque après tout, Hermione allait épouser Severus pour lui redonner une image plus flatteuse que celle d'un ex-détenu. Mais elle avait clarifié le fait que rien de plus ne serait fait pour attirer l'attention sur le – leur mariage.

Severus n'avait rien dit et avait accepté.

Après ça, Hermione avait pensé qu'après tout, il n'était pas de si mauvaise foi. Elle l'en avait remercié une fois de plus. Après avoir signé le contrat sorcier les liant, elle l'avait remercié autant qu'elle le pouvait, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur les joues.

Severus n'avait rien dit et avait accepté.

La brunette sourit en repensant à la scène, puis un hibou postal la sortit de son souvenir. Elle se leva et fit entrer l'oiseau de proie au plumage blanc tacheté de noir, « Hedwige, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Un hululement lui répondit et elle détacha le parchemin de sa patte avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine où elle lui présenta un bol d'eau. Après s'être désaltérée, l'oiseau reprit son envol et sortit par la fenêtre du salon. Hermione se dit que visiblement Harry n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle déroula le parchemin et y découvrit l'écriture de gamin qu'Harry avait toujours eu, de vraies pattes de mouche.

_Hermione,  
Besoin de parler. Trois Balais. Le plus tôt possible! _

_Harry_

Hermione resta surprise du ton sec de la lettre et fronça les sourcils avant d'enfiler sa cape et de sortir du château pour aller au point de rendez-vous que son ami lui avait donné. Tout au long du chemin, elle se demanda ce qu'Harry lui voulait bien. Puis, comme un éclair, elle pensa à Cho Chang quand elle posa le pied dans le pub de renom du petit village sorcier.

Harry était là. Ron y était aussi. Tous les deux semblaient afférés, mais Harry semblait énervé plus que de mesure. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise qui était libre à la table, « Bonjour, alors pourquoi tant de presse? » fit-elle hypocritement.

« Tu le sais très bien! » commença Harry. « Quand est-ce que tu pensais nous le dire? »

Ron la regarda avec un air désolé, « Écoute, Hermione, si au moins tu nous en avais parlé avant de prendre une décision aussi radicale... »

Elle releva le nez en l'air, « Pourquoi ? Pour que vous m'interdisiez de le faire ? Pour que vous puissiez contrôler un peu plus ma vie ? J'ai pris cette décision de mon propre chef et j'en assume chaque conséquence ! »

« Hermione, » fit Harry entre ses dents, « C'est Rogue tout de même ! »

« Oui, c'est Rogue. Et alors ? Tu as bien épousé Pansy ! »

« Arrêtes ! Tu connais très bien notre histoire ! Et Pansy n'a jamais été pleinement active dans les rangs de Voldemort. »

« Non, c'est sûr. Et Draco alors ? Et Blaise ? »

« Hermione, ce n'est pas pareil. De plus, il a quoi ? L'âge d'être ton père ! » argumenta Ron qui jusque là était resté plutôt calme.

Hermione soupira, « C'est trop tard, les gars. Alors la seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de m'appuyer dans cette décision autant que j'en ai fait pour toutes les vôtres. Les invitations partent demain matin. J'espère avoir des réponses positives venant de vous. »

Elle se leva et les laissa seuls pour réfléchir à l'ultimatum qu'elle leur donna. Hermione ne voulait pas plus se battre contre eux. Qu'ils le veulent ou pas, elle allait devenir Madame Severus Rogue.

---

Severus venait de rentrer, il alla dans la cuisine où il y trouvait un refuge plus accueillant que la chambre d'ami où il résidait. Il déposa les deux boîtes qui contenaient les invitations déjà prêtes pour l'envoi qu'il ferait le lendemain matin. C'était sa partie dans la contribution des préparatifs du mariage.

« Bonjour, Severus, » salua Narcissa en entrant dans la cuisine, puis passant à ses côtés, elle remarqua les deux boîtes qui venaient de _Unions & Invitations_. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Severus ? Oh mon doux Merlin! Tu as écouté mon conseil? »

Severus rougit, « Oui, en effet... »

« Et quand allais-tu me le dire ? »

« Oh, mais il y a dans ces boîtes une invitation pour les Malfoy, » dit-il en tapant sur le dessus d'une des boîtes. « Ce ne sera pas une grande cérémonie. Très fermé, en fait, » expliqua Severus.

« Quoi? Mais je croyais que c'était pour rehausser ton image à la société! Non, non ! C'est un mariage dans les normes des grandes familles sorcières qu'il te faut ! Mais qui est l'heureuse élue? » demanda la dame de la maison.

Severus détourna son regard et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il attrapa une pomme qu'il croqua avant de dire, « Chrer mmmione ranger chrlamie dHarry humfPotter. »

« Quoi? » fit Narcissa avec une grimace, montrant qu'elle n'avait rien compris.

« Hermione. Granger. » Soupira Severus.

Narcissa manqua s'évanouir, mais se rattrapa au comptoir, « Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu. »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Mais pourquoi? Severus, oh mon Severus, » dit-elle aussi dramatiquement qu'une aristocrate pouvait le faire, la main sur le cœur.

« Narcissa, c'est la seule femme dans la possibilité de un: m'accepter en tant qu'époux et de deux: de '_rehausser_' mon image face à la société sorcière comme jamais aucune autre femme ne l'aurait fait ! Où est le problème ? Elle n'est pas une sang pure, et alors ? Je suis moi-même un sang mêlé ! Je me fous qu'elle soit de d'ascendance moldue ou de... ! »

« Severus! Du calme! Mon doux Merlin, on croirait entendre un homme amoureux ! » le coupa sèchement Narcissa en levant la main. « La seule chose que je vois c'est: qu'elle est quoi, de trente et quel... »

« Vingt ! »

« Bon ok, de _vingt_ et quelques années ta cadette ? » demanda Narcissa avec un haussement de sourcils digne de Lucius Malfoy.

Severus dévia le regard et se renfrognant, « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Narcissa. Elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider dans cette _situation_. » Il contourna le comptoir et finit par lui dire, « Et puis, même toi ne trouvais personne d'autre qui aurait pu consentir à ce mariage ou même à convenir à ma situation! »

Narcissa alla chercher de quoi faire le dîner. Elle retroussa son nez comme elle savait si bien le faire, « Fais comme bon te semble, Severus. »

« Bien, » fut tout ce que dit Severus avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il ne dînerait pas ce soir.

---

« Argh ! J'ai mal à la tête ! »

« Miss Granger, juste un petit moment encore, » dit tranquillement Severus penché sur le plan de la salle, griffonnant et rayant un ou deux noms.

Hermione s'appuya sur la table de travail dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour la journée, aux Trois Balais. Elle le dévisagea, le regarda gratter avec sa plume le parchemin, « Comment fais-tu ? Ça fait des heures qu'on _essaie_ de finir ce fichu plan et sans aucune pause ! Comment fais-tu, Severus ? »

À son prénom, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux marrons d'Hermione, « Je veux simplement en finir au plus vite et prendre des pauses signifieraient reculer l'échéance. »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'un café ? Je vais m'en chercher un ! » lui sourit-elle. « Pendant que tu finis tout ça, » dit-elle en désignant les papiers étendus sur la table, « Je vais te regarder et boire un bon café chaud ! »

Quand Hermione refermait la porte, elle entendit, « Ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte ! »

Severus secoua la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, « _Et merde... Est-ce que Narcissa a raison? Je parle comme un homme amoureux? Nah, c'est juste formel tout ça..._ _Vraiment?_ »

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier. Avec tout ce débat mental, il commençait à avoir chaud. Il releva ses manches, mais se ravisa en voyant les traces restant de sa marque des ténèbres. Pas tout à fait apparente, mais encore un peu visible. Quand Voldemort fut vaincu, la marque disparut en partie avec lui. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle était restée seulement comme un vieux souvenir qu'il voulait oublier, mais qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Non, pas cette fois. Mais devait-il l'oublier ? C'était presque renier une partie de sa vie. Bien qu'il n'en fusse pas fier, ça restait sa vie, son passé. Comment avancer ne sachant pas d'où on venait ? Où on était passé ? À quelles épreuves avait-il survécu ?

Severus remit sa manche en place.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas un point qui me gêne. Si tu es plus confortable ainsi, tu peux relever ta manche, » lui dit une voix douce.

Il tourna la tête vers la tasse qui se posait sur la table. « C'est moi que ça gêne, » fit-il avec une voix voilé de tant souvenirs douloureux, tant de souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu refouler.

« Ça me va aussi, » dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. « Alors où on en est ? Weasley, je crois, non? »

« Et les deux Malfoy ? On les met où ? J'avais pensé à notre table, mais elle est déjà pleine... Avec Minerva, les Potters, les Weasleys, et... »

« Non, Narcissa pourrait se placer là, il reste une place à tes côtés. Et pour Draco, pourquoi pas ici, juste à côté de Ginny ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Narcissa supporterait d'être loin de son fils pour une soirée complète, » fit Severus avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Mais ça ne dérangerait pas Draco d'être à côté de Ginny, » plaida Hermione.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça serait à Draco de voir s'il veut dire à sa mère qu'il a une liaison avec la dernière des Weasley ? »

Il la regarda prendre une gorgée du breuvage chaud et fumant, il sembla se perdre sur les lèvres humidifiées par le liquide après la première gorgée. Elle regardait le plan, ses coudes sur la table et la tasse près de sa bouche qui était en forme de cœur, soufflant de l'air pour refroidir le café. Severus était hypnotisé. Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela ? C'était la seule femme qui le captivait autant, qui l'avait toujours captivé autant.

« OH ! JE SAIS ! » s'écria-t-elle en déposant sa tasse sur la table et elle prit la plume des fins doigts de son futur époux qui était figé dans sa contemplation.

Severus recula lorsqu'elle se pencha sur la table, s'approchant du plan. Sa chemise s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, lui proférant une vue des plus attirantes. Il détourna rapidement le regard vers ce qu'elle faisait avec la plume et sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter d'un cran. Par chance, il avait retiré sa robe plus tôt.

« Voilà, » dit-elle enfin, reprenant sa place. « Tu vois ainsi Narcissa sera à tes côtés, Draco à sa gauche, puis Ginny, Pansy, Harry, Lun... »

Il l'entendait, mais ne l'écoutait pas. Elle semblait si heureuse d'avoir trouvé la solution au problème. À la fin de sa tirade, elle souffla, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. Severus tourna subitement la tête, ses cheveux noirs lui cachant la joue. Il avait presque sourit. Ce sourire était si contagieux. _Merde !_

Avec un sourire en coin, Hermione le regarda. Avait-elle perçu l'ombre d'un sourire ? Oh, oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle l'avait vu, mais il était parti si vite de ses lèvres fines et pâles.

« C'est parfait. Je crois qu'on a terminé dans ce cas. »

Elle le regarda ranger leurs effets d'un mouvement léger de baguette, « Oui, je crois bien... Severus? »

Il frissonna au son que son nom avait fait en sortant de sa bouche. La façon dont le 's' avait de hisser en s'échappant dans l'air, l'intonation du 'v' aux bords de ses lèvres ou le roulement de sa langue pour faire le 'r'.

« As-tu des projets pour ce soir? » demanda-t-elle le sortant de son moment en suspens.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, mais se força à rester dos à elle. « Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il aussi détaché qu'il pouvait le faire, saisissant sa robe noire sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Et bien, j'aurais aimé te montrer ma maison. Juste pour te montrer ton futur chez-toi. Tu veux bien ? Tu n'as rien de prévu ? »

Severus enfila sa robe et se redressa, Hermione bougeant la tête pour regarder l'expression de son visage. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, il examinait la question. Quel mal y avait-il dans la demande ? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il habiterait le petit cottage qu'Hermione avait acquis il y avait près de deux ans. Elle voulait simplement le lui faire voir...

* * *

merci de me lire, chers lecteurs-chères lectrices!

bisous,  
«´¨¤._Wendy Malfoy_.¤´¨»


	6. Le défi 5e partie

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros! Le défi est lancé par WIKTT, traduit chez le groupe _yahoo! _HRFRHO!

**:Rating:  
**Pour le langage et les sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**!

**:Merci à ma béta correctrice! Del Naja ! Je t'adore!:**

**:Merci pour vos Reviews, je vous aime :):**

**:Note de l'auteur:  
**OMG !! trop trop de retard je sais... pardon pardon!  
je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, c'était ma bonne nouvelle lol (les RARAs sont sur mon livejournal dont le lien est dans ma bio)

Avant dernier chapitre... le prochain sera le dernier, le gros hic c'est qu'il est loin d'être écrit... manque de temps... et manque d'ambiance... je suis un peu déçue parce que j'avais commencé cette fic avec un humour sombre qui, de mon point de vue, s'est fané... mille et une excuse...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et toutes ;)

* * *

**_Dette de vie par mariage  
¤ LE DÉFI ¤ _**

- Cinquième Partie -

Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle cherchait plus d'oxygène. Elle suffoquait. Et pourtant, elle aimait ce manque d'air. Gémissait à chaque mouvement, à chaque glissement en elle. Elle se arquait pour le rencontrer, pour que leurs peaux entrent en contact.

Il la goûtait. Il mordillait la base de son cou. Il laissait échapper des sons rauques. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait, mais pas seulement lui. Elle aussi. Son rythme s'accéléra, s'accordant à celui de leurs cœurs battant férocement dans leur poitrine respective.

Severus ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position sensuelle, sexuelle.

---

En un craquement sonore, Hermione et Severus apparurent devant la maisonnée, main dans main. Hermione l'avait guidé durant le transplanage. Elle le tira par la main, voulant lui montrer la maison de plus près. Il la suivit docilement. Mais quelqu'un ayant vu la scène aurait pu remarquer qu'il était plus un zombie qu'un homme à cet instant même.

Il ne regardait pas autour de lui. Non, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la masse brune de cheveux devant lui qui l'entraînait et du corps qui se déplaçait avec grâce. Severus ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait depuis le début, racontant l'histoire de la maison.

Elle avait appartenu à un de ses oncles, c'était son grand-père paternel qui l'avait construite de ses propres mains pour l'amour de sa vie, afin de montrer à son arrière-grand-père qu'il méritait d'épouser sa grand-mère. La petite habitation de briques rouges n'était pas très grande, un premier étage et un second. Le terrain par contre pouvait s'étendre bien loin. Elle était située loin du petit village qu'était Brownsville. À l'origine, le terrain n'était pas entièrement à la famille Granger, mais au cours des deux générations qui avaient suivi, il s'était étendu.

« Et là, la cuisine, » dit-elle, ses doigts maintenant entrecroisés avec ceux de l'homme en noir. « Tu veux monter à l'étage? »

Il secoua la tête regardant un cadre avec des photos en noir et blanc, « Qui est-ce? »

« C'est mon grand-père. Et là sa femme avec ses enfants, et ses petits-enfants, » répondit Hermione en pointant différents portraits bien disposés sur le mur couleur crème. « Tu vois, cette jeune fille? »

« C'est toi? »

« Non, c'est ma mère. Il n'y a pas de photos de moi sur le mur. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« J'en sais rien... »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es... une sorcière? » demanda Severus observant toujours la photo de la mère d'Hermione.

« Non, c'est étrange, mais je ne suis pas jamais sur les photos de famille. C'est comme si je disparaissais au moment où elles étaient prises, » rigola-t-elle.

« Assurément le nez dans un bouquin, » taquina Severus d'une voix impassible, la regardant du coin de l'œil et guettant sa réaction.

Un rire cristallin se répercuta sur les murs, et elle le poussa de sa main libre, « Très drôle Monsieur Rogue! Viens, tu n'as pas encore vu l'étage. »

Il l'arrêta, « Miss Granger, il se fait tard. On ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Mais... » dit-elle regardant vers les marches.

« Pas de mais. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Que crains-tu, Severus, » questionna Hermione s'approchant de lui et il ne bougea pas, la toisant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt neuf.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et c'est là que tout avait dérapé.

---

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait un bras ankylosé et il avait un poids sur sa poitrine. Avant qu'il ne réalise où il se trouvait, des images de sa nuit lui traversèrent la tête. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsque le corps chaud d'Hermione bougea pour se mettre à l'aise sur son oreiller du moment et qu'elle gémit; prémisse du réveil.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où un hibou au plumage noir frappait la vitre de son bec. L'homme se glissa doucement des bras d'Hermione, s'extirpant de sa prise et enfila son pantalon qui gisait à terre. Il parcourut le court chemin entre le lit et la fenêtre et laissa la chouette entrer. Elle se posa sur la commode et se lissa les plumes, la patte tendue pour que le maître des lieux puisse lui retirer son fardeau.

Severus détachait la missive quand il entendit, « De qui est-ce? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est pour toi, » dit-il en approchant le lit et lui donnant sa lettre.

Elle la prit, frottant ses yeux, puis n'y porta pas attention, mais regarda Severus, « 'jour. »

« Bonjour. »

« J'ai droit à un baiser de bon matin? »

L'homme bougea nerveusement en se penchant et en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Hermione resta les yeux fermés pendant deux secondes encore, souriant et poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

« C'est si bon, » dit-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se concentrer sur le parchemin enroulé. Elle le déplia et lut rapidement, « Bonne nouvelle, les robes des dames d'honneur sont prêtes et la mienne aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le bon de réception des vôtres. »

---

« Hermione? » entendit-elle derrière la porte de la salle où elle se trouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ginny et Luna habillé de vert pastel. « Oh, Hermione! Tu es si belle! Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances... »

Hermione se retourna avec un regard noir, « Ginny, c'est une robe toute simple et pas la peine d'en revenir avec _les circonstances_. Merci, je croirais entendre Harry et Ron. »

Ginny baissa la tête, Hermione avait raison. Harry et Ron avaient jusqu'à la dernière minute rechigné pour que leur meilleure amie refuse cet engagement. La brune n'avait eu aucune paix, ni leur consentement quant à sa décision. Ils avaient tout bonnement refusé leur bénédiction – bien que non nécessaire, mais Hermione se serait sentie appuyée.

La mariée secoua la tête, puis les regarda, « Pourquoi vous êtes là au juste? »

Luna se tourna vers la rouquine, « Heu... Ginny, tu lui dis? »

« Hermy... Tu sais ta liste d'invités? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la liste? » commença à paniquer Hermione, mais la porte s'ouvrit et dès que Ginny et Luna virent qui voulait entrer, elle se jetèrent dessus et le remirent dans le corridor.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER! » hurla une voix d'un homme très, très fâché.

« Vous ne savez donc pas que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée habillée avant la cérémonie? » répliqua Ginny contre la porte ce qui surprit Hermione, puisse que la rouquine avait quelques minutes avant une autre attitude face au mariage. « Bien que c'est ce que tout le monde veut aujourd'hui, je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione souhaite. »

« Miss Granger! Dîtes-leur de me laisser entrer, j'ai besoin de régler une chose importante avec vous! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, « Mais, Severus... Elle n'a pas tord... »

« Arg! Miss Granger! Ce ne sont que d'idiotes superstitions, moldues qui plus est ! »

« Vous pouvez entrer seulement si vous nous laissez vous jeter un sort d'aveuglette, » dit Luna d'une voix chantante.

Hermione failli éclater de rire, mais se retint.

« Mais vous êtes malades! Aucune chance que je risque de devenir aveugle à vie! Miss Granger! Laissez-moi entrer! »

Ginny regarda dans la pièce, « J'ai une idée! Va derrière ce paravent, Hermione. On vous laisse entrer, mais pas de bêtises, hein! Hermione sera cachée! »

« C'est bon! Dépêchez-vous! » fit la voix exaspérée de Severus.

Luna rouvrit la porte et laissa passer l'homme de noir vêtu, mais cette fois c'était pour la bonne cause. Sa robe de cérémonie était ajustée et en dessous il portait une chemise blanche qui allait avec le nœud qu'il portait au cou. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés et retenus avec un petit ruban de velours noir derrière sa nuque.

Il intima aux filles de partir, mais rien à faire, les dames d'honneur ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. « C'est bon, mais pas de commentaires! »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer! Tout l'monde semble paniqué pour quelque chose! » s'énerva Hermione.

Severus grimaça, ne sachant pas comment lui présenter la _situation_ présente, « Et bien, Hermione, » il regarda les filles qui gloussèrent à l'entendre dire le prénom de leur amie, « On a un problème. Narcissa a trafiqué une partie des invitations et... »

« QUOI? » s'égosilla Hermione et les filles durent la retenir derrière la barrière.

« On devra agrandir quelque peu la salle de réception, » continua Severus.

« De combien! » couina Hermione.

« D'une bonne centaine de personnes. »

BOUM!

---

Elle marchait aux bras de son père dans l'allée centrale de la petite chapelle de Brownsville. Après s'être évanouie, Ginny l'avait ramenée à elle avec une bonne gifle et elle avait brièvement refait une mise au point de sa coiffure et de sa robe. Cinq minutes plus tard, son père se présentait à sa porte et après lui avoir donné une accolade, il lui avait présenté son bras pour entamer sa dernière marche en tant qu'Hermione Granger.

La jeune mariée regardait avec désespoir l'assistance, voyant que la chapelle était pleine à craquer. Dans son sillage visuel, ses yeux chocolat croisèrent ceux de Severus qui la regardait avec émerveillement. Elle lui sourit et ne lâcha pas ses yeux sombres, oubliant les personnes présentes, les invités en trop, les lumières, les arrangements floraux, les bouquetières qui étalaient des pétales de roses sur son chemin. La seule perspective d'être liée à cet homme comptait à ce moment, lui donnant la force de faire les derniers pas vers l'hôtel.

Son père l'embrassa et souleva le voile pour ensuite donner sa main à celui qui devrait la protéger, la chérir, l'aimer pour l'éternité à partir de maintenant. Celui qu'elle avait choisi. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien que sa dette envers lui l'avait un peu poussée en quelque sorte, il lui avait laissé le choix et elle avait accepté.

« Oui, je le veux. Par ma magie et mon âme, je choisis de me lier à toi, Severus Tobias Rogue, » dit-elle avant de se faire couper la paume de la main par le mage pour que son sang coule dans la coupe d'union.

« Et vous, Severus Tobias Rogue, voulez-vous vous lier à Miss Hermione Jane Granger, ici présente? »

« Oui, je le veux. Par ma magie et mon âme, je choisis de me lier à toi, Hermione Jane Granger, » répliqua à son tour Severus avant d'être à son tour incisé dans la paume de sa main pour mêler son sang à celui d'Hermione.

Le sorcier joignit les mains aux plaies ouvertes ensemble et après avoir ajouté l'essence qui les lierait pour l'éternité en récitant l'incantation de liaison, il donna à boire le contenu de la coupe à chacun d'eux. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! »

Un baiser chaste fut partagé et quand ils retirèrent leurs mains, la coupure avait laissé une simple et petite cicatrice. Hermione lui sourit et Severus ne fit qu'un signe de tête, gardant son expression neutre de toujours pour la charmante assemblée, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor décela une étincelle dans la couleur noire de ses iris.

---

La salle de la réception qui devait au départ contenir pas beaucoup plus qu'une trentaine de personnes à tout casser, avait été agrandie par magie pour accueillir la centaine de personnes de plus.

Hermione espérait que tout irait bien. Déjà que tout son plan de table avait été chamboulé, la majorité des personnes qui avaient au départ des places assignées se trouvèrent mêlées aux invités imprévus. Seule la table principale avait gardé les positions si durement établies.

'tink, tink, tink!'

Severus se tourna vers Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était debout et martyrisait la pauvre coupe en cristal dans sa main. Il tourna le regard vers la main qui venait de prendre la sienne pour trouver un certain point d'attache. Un certain réconfort face à ce qui pourrait suivre.

« Je voudrais porter un toast à Severus, » acclama-t-elle et quelques grognements se firent entendre à la table. « Et à sa _charmante_ épouse... »

« Narcissa, » prévint Severus à sa droite, mais elle lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de continuer.

« Nous savons tous que ce mariage fut et sera très contesté, » dit-elle à l'assemblée. Draco tirait nerveusement sur son col, craignant le pire venant de sa mère. « Pourtant, comme les vieux contes de fée qu'on a le plaisir à lire à nos bambins, » dit-elle en caressant la joue de son fils – qui maintenant rougissait de honte, « Je suis sûre que ce mariage durera et je l'espère au-delà de l'éternité. À Severus et Hermione Rogue! »

Soupirs. Acclamations.

'tink, tink, tink!'

Hermione releva les yeux sur la silhouette d'un de ses meilleurs amis avant de resserrer un peu plus la main de son cher époux.

« J'ai un toast aussi. » Il prit une gorgée de son verre, Pansy pâlit. « À Hermione qui a eu l'obligeance de nous inviter... bien assez tard, mais elle a fini par nous inviter. » Il avala une autre gorgée, « À ce _cher_ Professeur Rogue. Je me demande bien comment il s'y est pris pour... Aïe! »

Pansy se leva d'un bond, s'assurant de donner un coup de coude à son époux là où il le méritait, « Pour avoir autant d'invités! On croyait qu'il n'y aurait eu que la famille et les amis proches... Héhé... Enfin ce qu'Harry veut dire, c'est qu'il est heureux. Hermione, je te souhaite en son nom et celui du bébé, autant de bonheur que tu le mérites. Et Professeur, vous n'auriez pas pu faire de meilleur choix. Aux Rogue! »

Hermione fit un 'merci' muet à la femme de son ami qui de toute évidence était déjà soûl. Elle s'efforça de regarder Harry avec des yeux menaçants, mais il fuyait son regard – comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû, jamais Pansy ne l'avait frappé avant. Avait-il au moins une petite chance que ce soit les hormones de sa grossesse qui la rende aussi violente?

Il l'espérait.


End file.
